


We Both Have Short Hair

by Stria (Asia117)



Series: Skam girls appreciation week [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Risk the game, even has two mums lmao, not that explicit but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: It’s not been easy, for Sonja, but she’s in a different place now. In a place where she gets to be happy for Even because he’s with Isak, and  she gets to be friend with both Even and Isak. It hasn’t been always like this; there has been a time where she was so angry at Isak and so dismissive of Even, and she was about to ruin three lives with her behaviour; she’s glad that changed.[Or, Sonja is with Emma. Everybody got their shit together.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second story for [girls week](https://skamwlwnet.tumblr.com/post/157746314299/the-skam-wlw-net-presents-the-skam-girls), for the theme "minor character appreciation".
> 
> I literally wanted queer Emma since I saw [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39rMPZFTJAw), and when Theresa said that thing about Sonja getting with Emma because they both have short hair, I was literally sold on this pair, and will probably always be.
> 
> Have a good read!

It’s not been easy, for Sonja, but she’s in a different place now. In a place where she gets to be happy for Even because he’s with Isak, and  she gets to be friend with both Even and Isak. It hasn’t been always like this; there has been a time where she was so angry at Isak and so dismissive of Even, and she was about to ruin three lives with her behaviour; she’s glad that changed.

She wasn’t the right person for Even, not anymore. They loved each other a lot, of that desperate and overwhelming skinny love you feel when you’re a teenager and everything is too big and too much, and your skin feels rubbed raw with the intensity of the emotion. Then you grow up and things change, they mellow and get sweeter, in a way. It can be good, in the sense that you start wanting to grow old with a person, to grow up, mature with them, and think about a future life together. Or it can be bad, and you can fall out of love, feeling it happening without the possibility of doing anything. And their relationship mellowed, in the wrong way; Sonja became a mum to Even, more than a girlfriend, and she could feel the way they were falling out of love while the sense of powerlessness overwhelmed her.

It was maybe because of his mums, always so worried for him, always so preoccupied. And they loved her, they still do. They asked her to take care of Even, and she took that by heart. And she forgot that Even was also a person, he was also her age, and he had an agency and wasn’t just someone to dismiss so easily when he tried to talk to her about his feelings.

By the time they broke up, their time had already finished, but Even was too scared to be alone with his own feelings. Probably, she has to tackle on, because she doesn’t know better than he does, and only he can feel what he feels.

 

***

 

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if, I don’t know, you change something in the timeline? Like if Even hadn’t changed school, maybe.” Emma asks one day when they’re having a lazy afternoon, lying on their carpet with mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows, with Tina, their cat, purring loudly.

She met Emma when she was still a first year and was pursuing Isak. They became friends despite the age difference, which felt so much at the time, and started going out together after Sonja broke up with Even. They were friends for a long time before starting to date, because Emma had her own shit to work on, the one where she was trying to pursue boys in fear of her attraction to girls, and the one where she literally outed Isak to the entire school enacting an absurd vendetta towards him because he was gay.

Because he could be what she couldn’t, she told her once in the darkness of their bedrooms, and Sonja kissed her. They all did some fucked up shit when they were young, and Emma and Isak were okay these days, which is what counted the most.

“Probably Even would have ended up breaking up with me for someone else, or perhaps we’d be married and unhappy by now,” says Sonja with a smile, and caresses Tina distractedly.

They started dating around Emma’s russ time. She had confessed her feelings to Sonja, telling her she liked her and couldn’t deny it to herself anymore, and just like that, they were together. It hadn’t been that kind of overwhelming skinny love it had been with Even, at least for Sonja. It had been something sweeter, something more akin to _I’d live with you_ than to _I’d die for you_ , and it was amazing.

Emma was amazing; she could take everything down with the force of her will alone, and she was so dedicated when starting a new project or a new hobby. She studied to become a nurse, and she had always some nice story to tell, both when she was studying and now, that she worked at the _universitetssykehus_ with terrible shifts.

Sonja is so lucky to be with her.

 

***

 

Sonja lets out a moan when Emma flickers her tongue on her clit. She presses her hands on Emma’s head, to get her to stay right where she is, right there. “Christ, baby, you’re the best.”

Emma hums and presses her face more against Sonja, trying to reach as much as she can. She usually likes to tease, but they’re both tired by a day of working hard, and sometimes it’s just nice to make each other come without anything else in the middle

Emma’s hands snake around Sonja’s legs and they go up her body, up until they find her nipples and start pinching them, making Sonja arch her back helplessly, and moan again. She feels hard-wired and messy, like she’s about to come, and hopes Emma doesn’t resort to her teasing ways at the last minute. “Yes, please, yes, right there.”

Emma doesn’t stop, goes hard and fast just like she knows Sonja likes it, and Sonja can’t help herself when she arches on her back and comes with a long moan, letting Emma lick her through it.

Emma raises her head and she’s smiling big, her face all messy, and Sonja smiles down at her through her half-lidded eyes. “Come sit on my face, baby.”

Eating girls out must be her favourite activity, she thinks sometimes. She didn’t have experience with girls before Even, and Emma is everything she knows now, but every single time she gets to put her mouth and tongue on Emma’s clit, it’s like being in heaven.

Emma is responsive, like she always is. She tries to stay as put as possible, but as soon as Sonja starts working in earnest, she’s helpless and she starts moving, and Sonja has to put her arms around Emma’s thighs to stop her from doing that. Emma has strong thighs, and she has to make an extra effort to stop her.

“Sonja, oh my god, Sonja.”

Sonja licks in broad strokes, teasing Emma for a bit, and when Emma realises she tightens her thighs around Sonja’s face in warning. Sonja smiles and goes straight for her clit.

When Emma comes, she tightens her thighs so much Sonja almost can’t breathe, and positively _wails_. Then she crashes sideways on the bed, panting hard.

“The neighbours are going to fuck us up,” she says, when her breathing’s gotten better.

Sonja smiles tiredly at her. “They don’t have kids. It’s fine.”

 

***

 

Sonja likes to think that they surprised everyone when they started dating, but even the always-so-clueless Isak just raised his eyebrows at them—he was already starting to take up on Even’s mannerism—and commented that they didn’t even bother putting up a betting pool because everyone was of the same opinion.

Sonja just rolled her eyes and kissed Emma, giddy with the knowledge she got to do that now.

Their relationship wasn’t always easy. Emma had been working out on her issues, but this didn’t mean they magically got solved, and she still got that fear of holding Sonja’s hand in public, and when she worked up the courage to tell her parents, they didn’t react that well. Everything was solved on the family side now, but Sonja remembers Emma coming into her place of work crying once or twice, and her taking an unplanned break spent all trying to get her to calm down in the staff bathroom.

And Sonja, on her part, wasn’t much better; four years of controlling Even were all she knew, and she literally didn’t know how to approach a relationship without acting like a caregiver.

(And not a good caregiver, Even liked to remind her. Only I can feel what I feel.)

It had been difficult, and she put all herself into making the relationship work, because she believed in it, and she wanted Emma to be at her side, as her peer, and not as something akin to a child. When Emma passed that difficult time with her family, she was almost reverting back to the same habits of thinking with someone else’s head, but Emma was better at communicating than Even had been, and she could control herself just in time. Also, the previous experience surely helped.

 

***

 

“Okay, I’m attacking Kamchatka with five tanks. Roll the dices.” Isak makes an affronted sound that turns into an even more affronted sound when Sonja ends up winning the Kamchatka. She smiles triumphantly. Nobody is able to beat her at Risk.

These evenings playing board games have become a tradition for the four of them. It’s funny to think that the first time they went out together she was with Even, and Emma autoinvited herself and Sonja at Isak’s. Neither him nor Even were happy, and they ended up scampering god-knows-where, leaving them alone to go to the party.

Now, when they arrive at Isak and Even’s, it’s all big smiles and _it was about time_ , they eat and drink together, and then they proceed to spend the better part of the night playing whatever Even could put his hands off at the local toy library. When it’s Risk, it’s Sonja’s turn to shine.

“You’re ruthless. She’s ruthless, somebody please back me up.” Isak is the only one who still thinks he can win against her, Even and Emma simply shake their heads, aware that they can’t do anything. And then they bond some more over the fact that Sonja has been with both, obviously.

Not that Sonja doesn’t do that with Isak too, because she totally does, of course.

“You know it’s impossible babe, it’s her game,” says Even, and kisses Isak lightly. Sonja takes a sip of her wine, making an imaginary toast to herself, and Isak just pouts a bit, despite his age.

Even’s stuck with the water, because these days even’s so good at taking care of himself, and those game nights are the only break from his routine he allows himself. Though, if they’re routine too, she’s not sure they can be considered breaks. He’s going to therapy, too, and he looks like a new man. Sonja knows Isak is the right person for him, just like Emma is the right person for her.

“Well then, the New Guinea is mine,” announces Emma, and Isak makes another affronted sound.

“Really? Is everybody out to get me tonight?”

Sonja laughs and looks at Emma out of the corner of her eye. “She learnt from the best, of course.”

Isak rolls his eyes, and just throws himself in the game. Later, when it’s 4 in the morning and she won everything, and everybody is getting ready to go, she raises her glass.

“Can we do a toast to us four?”

She smiles up to Even when they clink their glasses. They’re both happy, and he’s still her best friend.

She loves her life.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, if you liked it consider leaving a kudo or commenting, that keeps me going! Or come to find me on [tumblr](http://nooradeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
